


you’re my vitamin

by youyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyun/pseuds/youyun
Summary: Mingyu is sick and Seungkwan is mad
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	you’re my vitamin

Mingyu wakes up to the sound of porcelain hitting wood, and when he opens his eyes with much difficulty, he indeed saw Seungkwan putting down a bowl of porridge on his bedside table. 

“Sorry,” Seungkwan whispers, seeing that he was waken. He reaches out and brushes Mingyu’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes and winces at the warmth radiating from his forehead.

“You're still burning up,” He says, and Mingyu replies with a groan, muffled by the blanket he's pulled over his head. 

Seungkwan sighs and Mingyu hears him leave the room. He vaguely hears Seungkwan asking Jeonghan for something before his socked footsteps trail back to Jihoon’s and his shared room. “Now that you're up anyway, sit up and eat,” he says, then shakes the bottle of pills in his grip, “you can’t have your medicine on an empty stomach.”

The rattle of the pill bottle is giving him a headache. 

Mingyu grunts as he pushes himself up with his elbows. Seungkwan props up his pillows for him to lean on. His head feels heavier upright, and he’s most definitely convinced that it's lead instead of blood running in his veins. It feels like he’s run over by elephants. 

He doesn't even realise that he's closed his eyes until Seungkwan poked him on his cheeks, and he startled awake to see Seungkwan holding a spoon of porridge in front of his face.

“I can eat by myself,” He reaches his arm out and croaks, surprised at how rough his voice sounds.

Seungkwan’s eyebrows scrunch up and he huffs out a sigh of.. Frustration? Annoyance? “How do you eat by yourself when you can barely lift your head?” He asks, tone agitated and mouth contorted into a pout. He's angry, Mingyu realises.

He opens his mouth to fend for himself, but before Mingyu can retort, Seungkwan shoves the spoon into Mingyu’s mouth. 

The heat of the porridge as it almost scalds his tongue and makes him wince. And also at the fact that he can barely taste the porridge because his nose is completely clogged, but Seungkwan didn't have to know that. 

He swallows it, and Seungkwan already has another spoonful ready for him.

“Are you mad?” He asks before Seungkwan can feed him. Seungkwan sighs again, putting the spoon back into the bowl while staring Mingyu in the eye with an all too familiar expression. Yep, definitely mad.

“No,” Seungkwan spits out with all the spite he manages, “I am not mad that you let yourself stand in the rain for half an hour.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes chooses to ignore the fact that the room spinned. “I was going to help Jihoon hyung buy something and I didn't bring an umbrella,” he explains, “I wouldn't do that on purpose.”

“Well, then I'm mad at you for being stupid and forgetting to bring an umbrella.” He picks up the spoon, scoops up a spoonful of porridge, forcefully sticking it into Mingyu’s mouth. 

“You made yourself sick! Again!” Seungkwan rambles angrily as he plucks the spoon out of Mingyu’s mouth. “We've been through this, hyung, why can’t you just look out the window before you go out for once? And take your vitamins, you’re only so weak because you don’t take them.” 

As much as how wronged he felt, Mingyu finds that he has no words to retort. He lets Seungkwan feed him until he finishes the porridge while remaining silent. He can feel Seungkwan’s ire radiating off him, but at the same time, he understood that he was just worried.” 

“You're cute when you're angry.” He blurts out

Seungkwan pauses in his track for a split second. “Shut up,” he mumbles, but Mingyu certainly did not miss the younger’s subtle smirk and how the rip of his ear reddened. 

“But you are cute when you're angry,” Mingyu emphasises as Seungkwan pushes a cup of water into Mingyu’s hands. Seungkwan unscrews the cap of the pill bottle without a word. 

“Your tone gets higher and your bottom lip sticks out and it's just like-” He stops as Seungkwan pours two pills into his palm. He pops the two pills into his mouth and downs it with the water in one go.

Seungkwan retrieves the cup while Mingyu continues to struggle with his words, “it's just like… like..” 

The younger crosses his arms and watches him with a bored expression, waiting for Mingyu to think of a proper simile. 

“Like a blowfish!”

“A bloWFISH?” Seungkwan cries out loud. Mingyu flinches at his screech and almost cowers at Seungkwan’s furious stare. 

Someone knocks at the door and the two turn simultaneously to see Jeonghan poking his head into the room. “Everything alright? I heard someone yelling?”

“A blowfish! ” Seungkwan yelps and his face contorts into an extremely offended look. “Mingyu hyung said that I look like a blowfish!” 

Jeonghan pauses, and for a moment Mingyu thought that he was going to defend Seungkwan. Instead, the eldest snorts and breaks into a fit of raucous laughter. He stumbles away when Seungkwan threatens to throw a slipper at his head.

“I'm just saying that you look cute when you're angry,” Mingyu defends, avoiding Seungkwan's threatening gaze. He coughs as he chokes on his own breath. 

Seungkwan’s face visibly softens as he quickly pats at Mingyu’s back, but the pout is still there. “But a blowfish is not cute,” he whines, “it's- it's ugly, hyung.”

“Well, I think it's cute,” Mingyu says, reaching for the cup of water after his minuscule coughing fit. 

Seungkwan takes the cup for him and thrusts it into Mingyu’s hand with a huff. 

Mingyu finishes his water. “Now that you're done, you can go sleep,” Seungkwan says with an exaggerated cold and monotonous tone as he plucks the cup out of Mingyu’s grip with unnecessary force. 

“Aw, don't get all pissy.” Mingyu says as he lays back down onto his bed, “I meant good.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. 

Seungkwan stands up, ready to leave, but stops in his track when he hears Mingyu’s question.

“Spoon me?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Why should I?” he teases.

Mingyu groans. “Because I'm sick,” he says, feigning weakness, throwing in a cough or two. 

Seungkwan scoffs. “But you had the strength to tease you me about looking like a blowfish?” 

Mingyu huffs and flips the blanket open. “Just get in here and sleep with me,” He pleads.

Seungkwan caves in with a roll of his eyes. 

Mingyu is a lot bigger than him. Although Mingyu has already curl up as much as possible, his legs still stick out awkwardly. “You’re too big for me to spoon,” Seungkwan grumbles, although apparently enjoying it as he leans into Mingyu’s heat. 

“You’re doing it just fine.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence.

Seungkwan can feel Mingyu’s chest rising and falling, which gradually evens out into a steady rhythm. Peering at Mingyu’s face, Seungkwan visually sees his sticked-out lips puffing out air with his nose blocked.

“You idiot,” he whispers, spooning Mingyu tighter and pulling him closer, “it’s crazy how much I like you.” 

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my draft for like.... I’d say a few months already.
> 
> I wasn’t confident enough to post it but I figured the the only way to improve is to throw it out and see how it turns out so
> 
> Thank you for reading this <3 
> 
> I actually do not ship boogyu but I live for their chemistry <3


End file.
